One Big Mistake
by Sir Davis
Summary: Finn asks Kurt out, but after their first date makes a big mistake. How will he fix it?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own Glee. Ryan Murphy does and he is brilliant.

Note: This is before Finn and his mom moved in with the Hummel's, but after Kurt and Finn's parent's started dating. 

"_I'm so excited! Eeeeeeeep!" _Kurt Hummel screeched over the webcam to his best friend Mercedes Jones."

"Okay, white boy, tell me exactly what happened with you and Finn from the beginning," Mercedes commanded.

"Fine, I'll tell you again," Kurt started.

_(Flashback)_

Kurt was heading to P.E. his least favorite class (he hated that he got sweaty and dirty). He walked right around the corner and ran into Finn Hudson, the boy of his dreams.

"Oh, Finn," the smaller boy said, "I didn't see you coming. I'm sorry."

"Well I'm not," Finn replied, "This is the perfect opportunity for me to say something that I wanted to ask you for a long time."

"What is it, Finn?"

"Well, first I was dating Quinn and then 'baby-gate' happened and you were the only one who helped me out with that and you joined football and helped us win our first and only game and that was awesome and stuff, and you're like well my best friend dude, but I don't want to be friends and…."

"So you DON'T want to be friends anymore, fine with me, I don't need you!" Kurt snapped as he began to walk away.

"NO, that's not what I meant. I mean you're awesome and I don't want to be friends, oh crap, why can't I just say it," Finn yelled at himself, "Okay, what I meant to say is, Kurt will you go out with me?"

"Wait, _you_, wants to go out with _me?_" Kurt asked?

"Yeah," Finn replied, "I love you Kurt."

"I-I love you too Finn, I always have," Kurt stammered.

"Cool," Finn said. "So why don't we go to the park then catch a movie?"

"That'd be great! Can't wait! See you at seven?"

_Back to present time_

"Damn," Mercedes yelled, "so he asked you out then said he loved you? But he's not gay. So you must be special."

"I know! I can't wait for the date," Kurt squealed. "Oh wait," Kurt said suddenly.

"What? What! Boy you look like a bus hit you. What's wrong?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't know what to wear. I don't know if I should dress too fancily, because then I might scare him. But if I wore a T-Shirt and jeans he might like me a little more because I would look more casual but that's not me and…."

"Boy chill. I think you just pulled a Rachel Berry rant on me. Just dress like you normally dress. He likes you for you, not for a t-shirt and jeans boring person. So suck it up and get ready to see your man!" Mercedes yelled.

"You're right, later girlfriend!" Kurt replied, shutting off the webcam and heading to his gigantic walk-in closet.

"Hey, Kurt," Kurt's father Burt called down the stairs to his son's basement room.

"Yeah dad. What do you need?" Kurt called, deciding weather or not to wear his black v-neck or a silk shirt with a black rinestoned jacket.

"I was wondering if you would like to, um watch the baseball game with me," Burt asked sheepishly.

"Well, don't you do that kind of thing with Finn, and, speaking of Finn, I have a date with him that I must get ready for," Kurt said icily.

"You have a date with Finn? He asked you out?" Burt questioned.

"Yes dad. Now excuse me, I have to change clothes now. Please leave. NOW!" Kurt said.

As Kurt pulled on the last article of his clothing, Louis Vuitton boots, Kurt got a text.

_Cnt wait to see u. Ready for dinner and a movie? I'm outside your house now.  
_

Kurt quickly typed a reply and ran up the stairs to the living room. "Dad, I'm going to my date with Finn. I'll be back by 11!" Kurt called before rushing out the door.

**Kind of a short chapter, but since Kurt and Finn's date is in the next chapter, and it will be much longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

As Kurt stepped into the Chili's onto Finn's arm, he had a bunch of emotions swirling around in his chest; somewhat happiness for being on a date with Finn, anger at not being taken to a fancier restaurant, but mainly confusion for not being in total joy at being on a date with Finn Hudson. He felt something was wrong.

"So," Finn asked as they sat down at their booth, "do you like the date?"

"First of all, you should never _**ever**_ ask someone that. Second of all, we still have to eat and watch and watch a movie before the date's over, so not really," Kurt replied. 

"Oh," Finn said, looking nervous and sad. "What movie would you like to see?"

"Anything. You can pick," Kurt said. Immediately, a smile popped up on Finn's face. Obviously he was glad he wouldn't have to watch a chick flick. 

When Kurt and Finn finished their dinner, Finn paid the bill and they walked out the door hand in hand.

"Okay Rachel are you ready to…." Finn asked.

"Wait a minute. Did you just call me Rachel? As in Rachel _Berry?_ The annoying diva of our Glee Club?" Kurt said, his voice raised.

"W-well yeah. I s-sort of, kind of still like her." Finn stammered, looking at the smaller boy's face.

"So you asked me out even though you still like Rachel. Am I your rebound guy? You ask me out to get over the fact that Rachel's with that curly haired idiot Jesse? How_ dare you_ do that to me? I am not just a robot with no feelings. You know that would have hurt my feelings if I knew, yet you did it anyway." Kurt said angrily, now yelling.

"I used to like her but I like you now Kurt," Finn began.

"Oh save me your lies Finn. I can't take it," Kurt said over his shoulder while whipping out his cell phone.

"Mercedes. Yes the date was all right. Can you pick me up outside of the Chili's? I need you. You'll be there in 5? Thanks, bye."

Kurt walked over to the other side of the noisy highway, ignoring Finn's frantic calls, texts, or shouts.

Soon, Mercedes pulled up in her car.

"You all right," Mercedes asked, jumping out of the car next to the crying Kurt. "Get in the car and talk to me about it I'll be there in a second." 

Mercedes walked over to Finn who was still across the street. "I see you made my boy cry. Do it again, and I'll cut you," Mercedes said, while walking back over to her car, leaving Finn cowering in fear.

_**Sorry for the delay in chapter 2, I had no idea how do update my story as this is my first one.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 1_

"What in the world am I supposed to do, Puck?" Finn asked. 

Finn had called Quinn for help, which hadn't turned out the way he planned it because she ended up yelling at him for breaking Kurt's heart, and Mercedes, but she wouldn't talk to him at all.

So that's how he ended up calling his ex-best friend who knocked his girlfriend up behind his back.

"Dude, I know you must be seriously desperate for help to call _me _for help. I mean dude, I got your girl pregnant, and then lied. You should hate me. I mean I seriously screwed up!" Puck ranted.

"I know I should be mad at you, but I'm not," Finn said. "I haven't forgiven you yet and… hey wait, we can have this mushy little talk where we lose our balls later. Now I need to now how to get Kurt back."

"That's my boy. Taking things into his own hands. You just regrew your balls Hudson." Puck said. "Now Hummel loves music right?"

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?" Finn asked, clearly confused.

"Well since he loves music, sing him a song," Puck said slowly, like he was talking to a kindergartner.

"Oh, I get it now. Thanks Puck!" Finn said, his voice full of understanding as he hung up the phone. Puck rolled his eyes. Sometimes that boy seriously had the IQ of a banana.

Now all Finn had to do was find a good song to sing for Kurt and he was all set.

Finn slowly walked into the Hummel residence. 

"Burt," Finn called. "I'm here to see Kurt." 

"Finn, would you mind coming in here for a second?" Burt asked him.

When Finn sat down on the couch Burt started talking.

"Now, I know that you and Kurt had that date two days ago, on Friday night. I don't know what happened, but he came home two hours earlier then he told me, and was sobbing. He wouldn't leave his room. Wouldn't eat. He wouldn't even come out when I told him I'd buy him all the designer clothes he wanted. He has become happier. Now since his mom died, Kurt and I have become very close. So I'm going to say this only once; If you are going to do _anything _that puts Kurt back into that funk, you might as well leave right now. I mean it. If I see Kurt crying, then you will not be allowed in this house again. Do you hear me?" Burt asked.

"I was going to do the exact opposite. I was going to apologize. So if I can go then…" Finn started.

"Yeah whatever, but still, do not make Kurt cry," Burt said as Finn ran down the stairs to Kurt's room.

He knocked on Kurt's door. "Kurt it's me, Finn," Finn called, praying like crazy that Kurt wasn't still mad about that incident. 

"Come in," Kurt yelled.

Finn slowly walked into Kurt's room, hoping that he wasn't going to get yelled at.

"Now, Finn. You have exactly three minutes before I make you get out of my room. So say whatever you have to say or do whatever you are going to do and leave me alone," Kurt said angrily.

"Okay, I'm just going to sing," Finn said, grinning at seeing Kurt's eyes light up.

_I'm sorry, yes I am, for everything that I've done.  
How can I do this right, without you in my life?  
Even though I say I love you I've gotta make a change in my life, baby,  
I realize that you're better off without me by your side.  
You're a special guy and I know I'm not ready for you, oh_

I'm sorry for, what I've done.  
I broke your heart, now we're apart.  
I'm sorry for, making you cry.  
I broke your heart, now I'm alone.  
I'm by myself.

Tell me why, why I made my baby cry.  
I know I love you but why,  
Should I put you through all of these changes.  
Nevermind all those I said cause I, didn't mean a thing.  
I promised you, I only want you in my life, oh.

I'm sorry for(I'm so sorry babe), what I've done(everything I've done to you, oh).  
I broke your heart, now we're apart (now we're apart and I can't deal with it).  
I'm sorry for(oh, tell me anything), making you cry(I can do to get you back).  
I broke your heart, now I'm alone.  
I'm by myself.

_Oh, it's hurts to move on,  
cause you're all I knew,  
But I must stay strong.  
I can't break down no more.  
sometimes I sit and dream of you and me again,  
Oh, you have no idea, oh, of how hurt I am that I ran away._

(The one thing I said)  
I'm sorry for, (meant the world to me, oh)what I've done.  
I broke your heart(I'm so hurt that I did my baby wrong), now we're apart.  
I'm sorry for(I'm so sorry now), making you cry(oh).  
I broke your heart(how could I be), now I'm alone.

I'm sorry for, what I've done.  
I broke your heart, now we're apart(for ever more).  
I'm sorry for, making you cry(making my baby cry, oh).  
I broke your heart, now I'm alone(I don't think I'm going anywhere baby). 

"So do you forgive me?" Finn asked, getting down on his knees.

Oooh! Cliffy. BTW, that song sang by Finn was "I'm Sorry" by Tyrese. Great song. And visit my profile and vote on if you want me to publish my Finn and Jesse story. Not a lot of that in the FF Universe.


End file.
